Hyrule Warriors: Silver's Incursion
by MetalManBlades
Summary: As Hyrule slips into a realm of twisted timelines and combined dimensions, Silver and Blaze are called into the world to assist Link and the Hyleans in their fight to reverse the collision. Sinister schemes unfold left and right as Cia's forces and Ganondorf's forces seek to create a three way fight over the realm. When will the chaos stop, and is there another force at play here?
1. Prologue

Zelda stood out in the fields of Hyrule, harp in hand. She was enjoying her time in the sunshine, playing her lullaby with grace. She gently plucked the strings as the tune carried across the meadows before her.

It did not last long, for in the distance, a cloud of darkness crept across the ground towards her. Zelda dropped her harp and ran, letting the instrument sink into the cloud. Zelda ran as fast as she could, but the cloud had now caught up to her. It was swallowing her up in the shadows.

Zelda sat up in bed and left out a scream. It was only a dream, a dream she had in her bedroom in Hyrule Castle. Impa, captain of the guard, was standing off to her right surprised by the royal's scream.

"Impa," the princess said. "The same nightmare keeps haunting me..."

"An omen," Impa replied. "perhaps of dark times ahead for Hyrule..." She made her way to Zelda's side.

"Dark times...?" the princess asked, unsure that she really wanted to know the answer.

Impa looked towards the bedside table. "If that is indeed true, we must locate...him..."

She was referring to the Hero of Time, Bearer of the Triforce of Courage. On the bedside table was a green tunic and a blue scarf meant for the hero to wear once he was found.

Impa turned around to face the stained-glass window. "We must find the reborn spirit of the hero." Little did they know who it would be.

Hours later, Zelda and Impa were walking along the wall of the castle, overlooking the army in training. Impa was doubtful that the hero would be found here.

"We will find no fully realized heroes here..." she said, sternly. "We'd be wiser looking elsewhere."

At that moment, a duel had started down in the courtyard. A lone knight and a teenage fighter were in battle formation as the princess stopped to watch. The knight was armed with a wooden spear, but the teenager had a wooden sword and shield.

The knight charged, swinging his spear through the air at the teen. The teenager blocked the attack with his shield and flicked it aside. He jumped into the air as the knight swung a low blow meant to trip the teen. The fighter had evaded this maneuver and landed a solid blow to the knight's helmet, rendering the challenger unconscious.

The teen, named Link, put away his sword and shield. He felt eyes watching him as he looked up at the wall. Zelda had seen the whole excursion, and was clearly impressed by the fighter's skills. Link smiled a little after he realized that he'd caught a glimpse from the Hyrulean princess.

Zelda's attention was averted when a soldier ran up to her and Impa and knelt before them.

"Your Highness!" he gasped out. "A horde of monsters is marching toward Hyrule Castle!"

Zelda turned to her captain. "Impa, prepare the troops for battle!"

Impa nodded and left in a hurry.

Trainees in the courtyard were now talking in hushed tones to each other.

"Woah, isn't that the princess?" "What's she wasting her time with us for?"

Zelda turned her head to face Link one last time before hurrying away to equip herself.

She stood moments later outside of Hyrule Castle with the army and Impa behind her. Outstretched before them was a horde of monsters from many species, all moving closer to the castle. The leaders of this army were Wizzro and Valga, followers of Cia.

Back in the courtyard, Link had picked up a sword and shield of higher caliber. Other trainees were just standing around, waiting for someone to give them orders. One of them noticed him and shouted after him.

"Hey, Link!" he called out. "What d'you think your doing with that sword?"

Link simply drew the sword from its scabbard and ran out of the courtyard and into the battlefield.

**Editor's**** Note:**This was written before the full game was released in English. I plan to continues this after playing the first three chapters and writing as often as possible. I'm not going to spoil anything, but based on the title and the summary, Silver and Blaze make a cameo that radically changes the course of the story. This game will only mirror the introduction and first few chapters in plot and story.


	2. Chapter 1: Swords and Silver

Link ran out of the gates of Hyrule Castle and onto the battlefield with a courageous spirit and a single goal: protect Zelda at any cost.

He rushed up to one of the Lizalfos about to attack Impa and sliced straight through the stomach. It fell immediately and let out a loud screech. Link kicked it aside and ran towards another incoming Lizalfos.

Link bashed his shield into the Lizalfos knocking it into another one a few feet away. Impa clipped his shield with the tip of her blade as he ran by. This startled her and caused her to slip up on the power of her next attack. Impa didn't acknowledge it, but she was surprised by the new recruit's bravery.

Behind her, a small portal opened. Out of the gate came a humanoid creature wielding no weapon, but in silver gauntlets and greaves. It landed behind her as the portal closed and punched another enemy into some moblins behind it.

The creature lifted a silver visor that had hidden its eyes previously. Its eyes were a bright golden yellow, but they appeared to have a kind expression in them. It nodded at Impa, lowered its visor, and ran into the fray. Impa shrugged off the thought that she had no idea of whether it was a friend or a foe, if only for a brief moment.

The battle ensued as Link found himself rescuing a fairy named Proxy and teaming up with it to fight off Volga. Volga finally charged at Link once more and knocked him out. Impa ran forward to try to retaliate, but stopped when she noticed Link had passed out on the ground.

Volga chuckled. "How noble. Enjoy your shared grave."

Volga inhaled deeply, gathering energy for his next attack. Impa knelt down to shake Link awake if she could. Volga was ready by now, and he unleashed his fiery breath at them. When he saw the flames die away, he realized his failure. Link was standing up now, sword hand extended, with a glowing symbol on his hand. Volga saw the three triangles and fled the battlefield, hoping to fight another day.

Zelda cried out in terror: King Dodongo had rolled through the area in front of her and was now attacking her squadron. Impa and Link were separated from her by piles of large boulders blocking off the path through the surrounding keeps.

Link found out that their bombs were great for destroying these, but was swept away off of the battlefield before he could reach Zelda. When he realized where he had been placed, Zelda and Impa were already waiting on him. They were standing at the entrance to the Great Fairy Fountain, where they knew they would receive help on the field.

Link walked in and watched as the Great Fairy flew out of the spring inside the fountain. She cooed at Link, dressed in his recruit gear. She granted them her power as Fairies flew from her hands and picked up all of the bombs on the battlefield and created one big bomb. The explosion from the magical item decimated the size of the monstrous army and allowed for the Hyruleans to continue onward.

King Dodongo had reached the central keep by now and was facing off against the creature in silver armor. It was taking a long time due to the sheer size of King Dodongo and it seemed that the humanoid was at the disadvantage. The humanoid slammed into the forehead of King Dodongo, knocking it out in one motion.

The unknown entity now stood entirely still, for there were no more monsters left to fight on the field. It turned to face Link, who had been watching just mere moments ago.

Link ran forward, sword still drawn, ready to strike. The humanoid simply lifted its visor and held out its hand, palm towards Link. Link stopped. The creature lowered its hand and explained its plight.

"My name is Silver. I've come to save your world from complete disaster."

"He's Link," Proxy yelled. "My name is Proxy and I'll talk in his stead for right now."

Impa ran up and gave her congratulations. Hyrule had been spared the terror of King Dodongo. However, a Hyrulean captain ran up to her.

"General Impa!" he spouted. "Terrible news! The enemy wizard has seized the castle!"

"So, the beast was just a distraction... Where is Princess Zelda? Is she safe?"

No one had seen or heard from her while King Dodongo was the main event. Link ran back to the castle with Silver hot on his heels.

It was too late by the time that Link had arrived. The castle had been taken by the monsters. Worse yet, Zelda truly had gone missing. Silver would not get through the gate, for it would mean destroying the whole wall and exposing the castle for generations to come.

"All I pray is that the Princess is safe..."

Silver and Link turned and saw Impa had caught up with them.

"Yeah, I kind of figured that much," Silver replied.

Impa looked at them and nodded. "I must ask for your help in finding her. Are you willing?"

The two gentlemen nodded. Impa handed Link a green tunic with a blue scarf to wear. Silver explained that he had come from the future of Hyrule and had seen a horror to all citizens of the fair kingdom. Impa appointed them as Generals of the army, next to her, of course, and gave them full command of a division in the army.

Weeks passed, and there was no sign of Zelda anywhere to be seen. Impa had heard of a rumor that mentioned a woman who was assisting survivors in Faron Woods. They were, as the rumor stated, in desperate need of help. Silver suggested that they go and help defend the survivors as their other leads had run out. Impa agreed, hoping that the woman was Zelda, and they set off through the Eldin Caves, which lead to volcanic ruins that were dangerous to trek through.

Upon reaching the Eldin Caves, the Hyruleans encountered someone, or two, who could help them along their journey.

**Author's Notice:**

I'm sorry that I haven't had the time to write in a while. I have found part of the story online and will have the opportunity to write this upcoming week. I hope to get this cross-over a place where I can do the time-collision segments by October 3rd. I will have full access to the full version(stupid amazon prime subscription failed) and can write a little more accurately at that time. Prepare for spoilers after the time-collision occurs, but there will be some deviation from Hyrule Warriors' story and will extend further than Cia, Ganon, and other forces of Hyrule have ever seen.


	3. Chapter 2: Flaming Touch

Link ran out onto the battle field side-by-side with Silver and Impa. Skeletons had swarmed the caves and were swarming the volcanic caverns, blocking off the Hyruleans from their only way through the closed off terrain. Link immediately jumped into the fray and swung his sword through a Skeleton Captain, knocking it into its minions behind it.

Impa motioned for the troops to advance. She knew that they had three bombchus had been found near the castle when they left for the Faron Woods and she hoped that they would become useful here. One bombchu rolled forward into the caverns, fuse lit, and exploded next to a diamond pillar, sending it falling over a pit of lava and allowing them to pass.

Silver flew off to try and scout out the battlefield for vantage points. He found several keeps that were barred off by metal gates locked from the inside. It would be tough, but with the bombchus that they found on their way to the caves, the Hyrulean forces could make it to the Faron Woods quickly. Silver landed by Link and Impa, but by this point they had been surrounded by the undead warriors.

Link stepped backwards slowly as Silver and Impa were now back-to-back. As the undead army drew closer, they heard a harp playing a tune and a familiar chuckle, for Silver at least. The Hyrulean leaders looked up above them and saw two figures, a ninja and a purple humanoid-cat. Both leaped down and unleashed a huge wave of energy at the surrounding skeletal warriors.

When they stepped forward, the ninja spoke first. "The princess isn't dead. You'll reunite with her at some point during your journey, but not quite yet."

Impa let out a small sigh of relief at that news, but kept up her guard in case she wouldn't be able to trust this ninja.

"You can call me...Sheik," the ninja told them. "It's a name that comes from the Sheikah Tribe. They were servants of the Hyrulean Royal Family."

"The Sheikah Tribe?" Impa was confused. "That's impossible..."

At that moment, the cave began to shake and rumble. The purple cat spoke before Sheik could respond. "You have to trust her Silver."

Silver nodded at Impa. "This is Blaze the Cat, a very close friend of mine back in my world."

Impa allowed them to join and they began a new tactical approach. Link and Silver were covering the right shouler of advancement, Blaze and Sheik the left shoulder, and Impa held up the rear, fending off the remaining skeletons who dared to attack in such cowardly fashion.

Link noticed an incoming gemstone that had fallen from the roof. It was different from the rupees he had seen before. It was shaped like an emerald, shone like a diamond, but was a sky blue hue, an unusual color for any gemstone he had encountered before. He pocketed the gem and continued his assault.

Silver saw the bombchus were still intact, but they were being attacked by larger skeletons with large swords and shields. Silver became more resourceful and used his psycokinesis to carry them to the targeted area. They exploded at the gates by the exit way out of the caves, but no one could reach Silver at this point.

Behind Silver, there was a metallic ring with a black gem in it. The ring rose into the air and emitted a cloud of black smoke. When Silver could see what it was, it had shifted into the dangerously powerful Wizzro, commander of the army at hand, literally.

All jokes aside, this foe is deadly. Wizzro immediately fired a beam of energy at Silver, knocking him backward into the other side of the keep they stood in. Blaze landed between them and the brawl commenced, with no one being a clear winner at all.

Wizzro struggled as he unleashed more and more of his magic at the two humanoids, who easily dodged it without a second thought. Still, he chuckled, knowing that if he could defeat them now, no one would be able to save their precious little kingdom or its princess.

Sheik knew they were in trouble the second that Blaze entered the keep. She found the lock to the gate and began to pick it as Link moved in to protect her.

Blaze slammed into Wizzro and grabbed his hood. Her fist exploded into flames and caught his robes on fire. She threw him back into the wall and Silver grabbed him in his telekinetic tornado. Wizzro was thrown against the gate Sheik was working with.

The force threw Sheik back into Link who fell forward into a Goron who caught him and stood him back up onto his feet. Sheik quit trying to pick the lock and instead placed a burst grenade on the lock and blew the bolt.

Wizzro flew forward into Silver and knocked him backward into Blaze with a solid backhanded slap. He turned and faced Sheik, who had her shurikens out and was poised to strike in retaliation.

Wizzro charged again as Sheik performed a flip-kick known as the Bouncing Fish. The impact flung Wizzro backward and allowed Sheik to flip back onto her feet. She flung the knives out at the ghostly wizard who reared back in order to dodge the sharp projectiles.

Silver and Blaze had now regained consciousness, both ready to retaliate. Silver leaped over the ghastly wizard and fired a burst of psychic energy at him. Wizzro was sent flying into Blaze who performed a fiery uppercut on the wizard.

Wizzro decided it was best for him to leave. He called off his troops and fled the caverns by way to the Faron Woods. He had hoped that he could get to his master by sundown and receive reinforcements.

Impa whistled and called the Hyruleans to regroup near the exit. While they marched to Faron Woods, Blaze explained to Silver that when she flew out of her portal, Sheik had just met up with her and revealed her true identity, but she didn't let anyone else in command know.

Silver recalled that there were three more friends of theirs that had not appeared in this world that went through the portal. So far, he and Blaze were the only ones to emerge so far as he knew, but they had not shown up yet in any way. Silver could only hope that Cream, Shadow, and Marine were okay.

Little did Silver know what ill fate had befallen his comrades across the jump between his world and theirs. Reader, I'll tell you this about Silver's friends: one turns rogue, one turns evil, and one never makes it back to their world. I wonder if anyone will guess this correctly on the first try.


	4. Chapter 3: The White Sorceress

Deep in the Faron Woods, the army had been overwhelmed by the moblins. Gorons and Hyruleans alike were being pounded left and right as the Moblin army struck blow after heart-crushing blow. In the midst of all the chaos, a white sorceress was watching from a high vantage point in the Deku tree.

The sorceress was watching intently over her soldiers fighting below her. Her white and purple outfit danced with the wind as she leaped off the vantage point. She opened her spellbook and unleashed a shower of lightning down at the moblins in the Deku tree.

She flipped in midair and landed next to one of the wounded soldiers. As she bent down to lift him up, she saw five new warriors headed towards her. She immediately recognized one of them as Link, the Hero of Time's descendant.

"You!" she called out to Link.

In response to her outburst, Link, Impa, Sheik, Silver, and Blaze ran up to her. Silver lifted his visor as he spoke to the mysterious newcomer.

"Are you the commander of these soldiers?"

The sorceress nodded. "Yes, I am. I'm Lana."

Impa stepped forward. "You can use magic. Where did you learn your craft?"

Lana was hesitant to respond. "Well, I'm a sorceress. You know the one who started this war? Cia? We come from the same magical clan."

"Ah," Silver replied. "That explains it, but what does this 'Cia' want from Hyrule?"

Lana clutched her book, swaying from side to side. "You really want to know? Well..." She danced slightly from one foot to the other. "Help me defend the forest. If you do that, I might tell you."

Lana looked out towards the battlefield as Link and Silver rushed out into the fray. Soon afterward, Impa, Sheik, and Blaze followed. Lana ran to a magic circle nearby and activated it.

Silver flew ahead, firing waves of psychokinetic energy out at the enemies in his way. He landed, drew his sword from its scabbard, and swung his blade in a wide arch that knocked away the larger opponents. Link ran ahead of him and performed a spin attack, slashing through the smaller minions around them.

Blaze used her pyrrokinesis to torch the minions around her as she flew forward from keep to keep, burning a hole in the monsters' defensive line. Impa followed closely, knocking out the keep bosses as they appeared and slashing through the hordes of enemies.

Sheik ran ahead of Blaze, throwing knives into the skulls of over a dozen enemies and performing acrobatic kicks to finish them off. Whenever a larger enemy would approach her, she would play the Bolero of Fire and launch a fiery meteor into them, scorching them in the process.

Blaze looked back toward the Great Deku Tree, and almost crashed into the ground beneath her. The Great Deku Tree had caught fire from a spell by the enemy commander. There was only one way to put out the fire, find the Great Fairy Fountain and ask her to call forth a mighty storm.

Lana called out as two of her soldiers caught fire from the tree. "Everyone! Search for the Great Fairy Fountain! She's our only chance!"

Sheik and Impa met up and headed for the enemy base, hoping to capture the opposing base. Link and Silver ran past Blaze, who followed them around the outer edge of the accessible forestry. They eventually found it, the Great Fairy Fountain.

Link ran in as Blaze took off in another direction, appearing to make a dash for the enemy base. Silver watched the Great Deku as the sky opened up and a magnificent downpour extinguished the flames. The soldiers within the Great Deku rushed out to engage the enemy and protect Lana as best they could.

Link left the fountain carrying a large chicken. Apparently this "Cucco" wanted to join them in combat. Silver watched as the Cucco ran towards a large ogre-like enemy and pecked its face off. Link ran ahead after Blaze, hoping to catch up with the others.

Silver heard a loud scream coming from the Great Deku Tree. Lana was standing outside as he arrived. Inside the tree was an enormous, one-eyed spider, Gohma, laying waste to the tree and the soldiers within. Silver rushed in, firing a psychokinetic pulse at it. To his surprise, the spider flicked the pulse away and fired a laser back at him.

Lana reached for a bow, knocked an arrow, took aim at the exposed eye, and shot. The arrow planted itself firmly in the eye, knocking the spider to its knees. Silver ran forward, swinging his sword randomly. Gohma winced with every strike, clearly feeling pain with every hit. Silver saw his opportunity to strike harder.

Silver sheathed his sword, grabbed Gohma with his psychokinesis, and flung the monster into the air. He fired three waves of energy into the eye and proceeded to slam the mighty spider into the ground, cracking it in two and exploding it in a ball of light.

Link turned as Impa walked up to him. "I had hoped that Zelda would be here," Impa told him. "Apparently that hope was in vain."

Lana looked up at them as she finished healing a soldier's wounds with her magic. She stood up as Silver walked by, turning to her as he did. Silver walked up between the two Hylians as he began to state all of their thoughts.

"I wonder where she is. She should be safe, wherever she is, no doubt. The goddesses will protect her."

Blaze had found some friends they knew near the village in the woods. Marine and Cream were hidden in the houses near the edge of the battlefield, waiting for their opportunity to flee the monsters and head for safety in the Eldin Caves. Link told them about their plight, and they were happy to join them on their quest to fin Zelda.

Impa welcomed them, but soon turned her attention back to Lana. The sorceress explained her tale to them about how Cia was corrupted by darkness, hell-bent on bringing Hyrule to its knees under her rule.

Cia was once the Guardian of Time, watching over the Triforce of Power, the Kingdoms of Hyrule, and the many parallel timelines as they unfolded. Every time she saw the worlds fall into darkness, a new hero would rise up to save them from the depths of despair and bring the light back to Hyrule. Cia began to fall in love with the hero, but knew that she could never be his significant other.

As she wept, the fragmented soul of Ganondorf began to speak to her, convincing her that Link could be hers with the right power in place. Cia allowed the dark spirit to take over her soul, slowly eating her away until the light in her heart was forced from her. Now, with darkness at the throne of her heart, Cia swore to use the Triforce to rebuild her own world where she and Link could be together forever.

When Lana was finished, Blaze suggested a course of action: eliminate Cia's forces in the Valley of the Seers and close the Gate of Souls, the source of her reinforcements. The plan seemed sound enough, but there was no telling what lay before them in the Valley of the Seers. Silver warned them to exercise caution as they headed off for the valley.

Readers, I tell you this: we will meet many more allies along the way, but none will be as valued as the ones they found today.


End file.
